un proposito
by Anzu Hyuga
Summary: dos seres que parecen no tener nada en común, el trata al principio de vengarse pero ella logra hacer que se olvide de todas sus penas o al menos lograr sobrellevarlas. atem\Anzu, y un poco de mai\Jounoichi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es el primer fic que subo, esta basado en la película remember me, esta peli me encanto así que decidí adaptarla con mis personajes favoritos Atem y Anzu por supuesto, bueno casi al final pondré los nombres de los que hablan para no confundirlos mucho ok (como en una obra) bien comencemos.

por cierto a los que no les gusta la pareja no la lean simplemente yo respeto su opinión, y que se la pasen bien.

ni yugioh ni remember me me pertenecen solo es una historia para entretener a quien lo desee

-un propósito (capitulo 1)

Era una noche fría, y en la estación del metro se encontraba una joven madre junto a su pequeña hija de unos 10 años de edad.

Mama ya me quiero ir, decía la pequeña quien se colgaba del brazo de su madre mientras veía pasar un tren a toda velocidad.

Si hija, decía la madre volteando a ver el tren que acababa de pasar y dándose cuenta que dos jóvenes estaban tras ellas con miradassospechosas.

Los jóvenes observaron a la mujer y si despidieron con un saludo de mano, uno de ellos se marchó al ver que se acercaba un tren y bajo lasescaleras de la estación.

Mira ahí viene el tren le dijo la mujer a su hija tomándola de la mano, pero vio con recelo como el hombre que se quedó se acercaba de pronto el hombre saco una pistola y por detrás apareció el otro quien fingió irse. Anzu quédate detrás de mí ordeno la mujer.

Dame la cartera perra, la insultaba el hombre apuntándole con la pistola mientras el otro también la intimidaba observando que no viniera nadie.

Mami decía la niña llorando tras su madre, mientras esta miraba desafiante y temblando de los nervios a los ladrones, esta le entrego la cartera y en eso el tren paro y los hombres subieron a este, la mujer miraba fijamente al hombre que le robo la cartera. El al verla desde el tren no le agrado la mirada que la mujer le daba y le disparo. Justo en el pecho haciéndola caer delante de su hija quien se llevó las manos a la boca y mostraba unos grandes ojos azules llorosos mientras el tren emprendía la marcha.

Un hombre subía las gradas de la estación y observaba la escena llena de policías. El hombre era el jefe de policía de la zona de pronto escucho que lo llamaban.

No hay señales de los delincuentes jefe, se le acercó un hombre alto y con el cabello rubio muy claro, de piel morena era el policía más joven de la división. Sigan buscando Marick dijo el jefe si comandante Mazaki.

De pronto uno de los policías que sostenía una frazada la abrió y dejo salir a una pequeña castaña corriendo, papi gritaba llorando y corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre el hombre abrazo a su hija y la cargo en sus brazos dio una última mirada de dolor al cuerpo de su esposa que yacía en el piso cubierto por una manta blanca, se dio la vuelta y salió de la estación del tren llevando en sus brazos a su hija, ambos bajaron las gradas.

10 años después.

En la ciudad de domino se encuentran un sinfín de edificios era una mañana de junio y el sol brillaba, en uno de estos tantos edificios se encontraba un joven bebiendo una cerveza y fumando un cigarrillo, el joven observaba el cielo estaba despejado solo unas cuantas nubes, el estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos el joven pego un brinco al escuchar el sonido del teléfono pronto se paró de las gradas de emergencia que poseía el edificio y entro a su apartamento por la ventana se arrojó a su cama y contesto el teléfono.

-hola si, si? si no ya casi Salía, que como crees que lo olvidaría, si 15 minutos. El joven colgó el teléfono y se apresuró a ponerse un saco negro llevo sus cigarrillos y salió del departamento.

En una lápida del cementerio de domino una pequeña niña de ojos color violeta y de cabello largo y negro cuyas puntas tenían un extraño color ocre, colocaba tres pequeñas piedras ovaladas cada una atada con un lazo de diferente color justo encima de la lápida.

De pronto la chica volteo al frente y sus hermosos ojos se abrieron al ver a alguien que se acercaba.

Hermano grito y corrió a saludar al joven que se acercaba, hola moka dijo el joven quien abrazo a su hermana, y volteo a ver a su madre que estaba junto a su esposo, y a su padre quien se encontraba en la esquina opuesta (si sus padres están divorciados).

Como siempre tarde no Atem le dijo con enojo su padre, si debe ser de familia respondió el chico enfadado, si llego tarde a algunos compromisos es porque a diferencia de ti yo estoy muy ocupado con la empresa en cambio tu eres un…

Ya basta Yuske san dijo la mujer. Atem ya está aquí y es lo importante.

Atem: si mama hola Usui. saludo a su padrastro.

Usui: hola Atem como estas. Respondió amablemente. Kotonoha estaba preocupada porque no llegabas.

Atem: enserio mamá no tienes por qué preocuparte. Decía el muchacho mirando a su madre.

Kotonoha: ya está bien lo importante es que estas aquí. Decía la mujer mientras todos los presentes miraban hacia la tumba. A Yugi le gustaría que todos estemos felices y le recordemos cada año. Decía la mujer secándose unas lágrimas.

Cambio de escena.

En un restaurante familiar se encontraban las mismas personas que hasta hace una hora estaban en el cementerio.

Atem: y dime moka es verdad que tienes una beca para la escuela de arte

Moka: si hermano mi maestro dijo que tenía talento.

Kotonoha: oh querida eso es muy bueno, decía la mujer sonriéndole a su hija, no lo crees así Yuske san.

Yuske: si, si es solo un pasatiempo no planearas dedicarte a eso cierto, decía el hombre severamente a su pequeña hija.

Atem: por favor ella es buena en eso déjala hacer lo que quiera, decía molesto el joven.

Yuske: y es que acaso planea comer de eso, decía levantando la vos.

Atem: al menos….

Moka: ya hermano no importa.

Atem: si moka como siempre NO LE IMPORTA, decía furioso el chico quien se levanto de la silla tomo su saco y se disponía a marcharse. Nos vemos dijo secamente.

Yuske: Atem regresa aquí ahora mismo,

Atem ignoro la amenaza del hombre y salió rápidamente del restaurante

(continuara)

bien espero que les llame la atención dependiendo de cuanta gente lo lea lo continuare aunque si una lo lee lo continuare porque me gustaría entrener a alguien así como lo hacen muchas personas en este foro con migo con sus magnificas historias. ^_^

si tienen sugerencias las aceptare con gusto, cabe mencionar que no quiero dar le el mismo final para los que ya vieron la película le cambiare algunas cositas. por favor dejen _ reviews sii _


	2. el comienzo

hola espero que entiendan este cap espero no este muy revuelta la escritura ^_^

bien aclarando ALGUNOS signos

- - dialogos y narraciones.

" " Pensamientos

( ) interrupciones

_Un propósito. capitulo 2_

_el comienzo _

"Ghandi dijo que todo lo que hagas en la vida será insignificante, pero es muy importante que lo hagas. Yo estoy de acuerdo solo con la primera parte no lo crees así Yugi"

Un chico caminaba muy rápido esquivando a las personas de la ciudad. "no me gusta la ciudad hay mucha gente" pensaba mientras seguía esquivando estaba por llegar a su destino la universidad.

En la universidad de domino se encontraban un sin número de estudiantes, algunos esperando a que dieran inicio sus clases, otros simplemente perdiendo el tiempo como cierto rubio de ojos color miel quien estaba recostado en el pasto observando el cielo.

En medio de la paz que sentía al observar el cielo azul observo una sombra pararse justo frente a él.

-Atem creí que no vendrías hoy, -le dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido, a su amigo-.

-Sí y yo creí que tu primera clase había comenzado hace media hora,

-oh vamos, es solo una clase.

-has dicho lo mismo las últimas dos semanas. Bueno yo creo que aun llego a tiempo a mi última clase así que nos vemos luego Jono.

-adiós, he te veo en la libreria, -le grito a su amigo que se alejaba-.

-de acuerdo, -le dijo Atem levantando una mano.-

En el salón donde se impartía una de las materias comunes en la universidad, se encontraban los jóvenes a punto de comenzar la clase, de hecho el catedrático comenzaba a hablar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que algunos se sorprendieran.

-joven es de mala educación llegar tarde y para colmo hacerlo como usted la acaba de hacer. -Pronuncio el catedrático un poco irritado.-

-lo siento. Pronuncio secamente y se encamino a su asiento seguido de la mirada de sus compañeros.-

-y bien que opinan del porqué de la existencia de los hombres y del mundo. – decía el catedrático en su aburrida clase de filosofía, y nadie se dignaba a responder de hecho Atem comenzaba a dormirse cuando de pronto…

-yo opino que cada quien tiene un propósito para estar en este mundo por muy pequeño que sea este es importante, -decía una joven de piel blanca, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y unos increíbles ojos de color azul (quien será jeje ^_^) Atem la observaba y pensaba. – "seguramente esa chica es la única que está poniéndole atención".

La clase finalizo y todos se marcharon.

-como estuvo la clase Atem.

-aburrida como siempre, de hecho creo que hoy rompió el record de la clase más aburrida, casi me duermo.

-bueno de hecho tú has estado como un fantasma estos últimos días, -hablaba el rubio a su mejor amigo quien se encontraba parado sobre un banco acomodando unos libros-.

Atem tenía unos, meses de trabajar en una librería cercana a la universidad le encantaba leer, y se sentía conforme con el trabajo que tenía a pesar de que su padre podía darle todo lo que él quería pues el dinero le sobraba, a Atem no le gustaba depender de nadie mucho menos de su padre no quería deberle nada de lo contrario él pensaba que Yuske se aprovecharía de ello.

Atem ordenaba los libros mientras Jono seguía hablando pero Atem se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno por lo que Jono era ignorado casi por completo.

"donde esta debería estar aquí" pensaba mientras movía unos cuantos libros, de pronto perdió el equilibrio.

-Oye me estas poniendo atención decía Jono tirando el banco en el que se encontraba Atem de una patada, por lo que este callo sin remedio al suelo.

Atem se levantó rápidamente y se le abalanzo a Jono.

-que rayos te pasa, -decía sosteniendo a Jono por el cuello de la camisa con una mano y la otra hecha puño frente a la cara de Jono-

- oye viejo cálmate si, - decía zafándose de Atem. Mira te decía que deberías conseguir una novia con toda esa basura que lees puedes llevarte al departamento a cualquier chica.

-no es basura se llama poesía, decía Atem poniendo un libro de poesía frente a Jono, mira te la presento puedes leerla y usar el consejo que me has dado.

-oh vamos crees que necesito eso, basta con mi encanto amigo. - Decía Jono haciendo poses chistosas.

-oh si como digas Jono ¬¬

-y que salgamos esta noche si, solo será un trago, -Atem miro a su amigo con cara de incrédulo.

-dime cuando fue la última vez que fue solo un trago. Decía mientras se retiraban del lugar.

En una casa del centro dela ciudad se encontraban dos chicas en la habitación de una de estas.

-y bien quieres venir con migo y con mi amiga será divertido.

-no creo que mi padre me deje ir Mai.

-vamos cuando entenderás que ya tienes 20 años Anzu, ya no puedes seguir poniendo esa excusa.

-tal vez pero para ti es fácil decirlo no vives con él ni lo conoces-

-que pasara cuando tengas un novio y te invite a salir, le dirás no puedo mi papá me quiere en casa a las siete

-sí y que, él debe entender. -Decía la chica molesta y arrojándole una almohada a su amiga, -claro que no, le diré que si pero seguramente su invitación no será a un bar como al que tú me quieres llevar, detesto a los que beben.

-como quieras, tú te lo pierdes, ya me tengo que ir, mi amiga me dijo que me presentaría a su hermano, espero que sea guapo.

-mmm nunca cambiaras cierto.

-oh así me quieres amiga. Decía mientras abrazaba a la otra.

Es de noche y en un bar ubicado en una de las zonas más comerciales de la ciudad se encuentra a gran cantidad de jóvenes divirtiéndose, bailando y bebiendo, el cantinero sirve un trago y lo envía a lo largo de la barra hacia un rubio, quien lo atrapa y comienza a beber.

-y bien cuantos uno van con este, pregunta un chico al lado del rubio, clavando su hermosos ojos violeta en el vaso que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-no lo sé pero cuando llegue mi hermana dile que es el primero.

- oh si claro ella se dará cuenta que le digo la verdad con verte a 10 metros de distancia. -Decía bromeando por la apariencia que tenía su amigo.-

-hola hermano, que rayos, te dije que no comenzaras a beber hasta que llegáramos.

-serenityyyy… lo siento. Decía muy feliz el rubio debido a los tragos.

-ah hola Atem como has estado.

-bien Serenity y tú.

-muy bien miren les presento a mi amiga Mai kujaku

-hola respondieron los chicos

-hola,- respondió una rubia de cabellos ondulados que poseía una figura increíble que dejo con la boca abierta a los chicos, además tenía unos ojos preciosos de color violeta.-

-bien Mai él es mi hermano, Jonouchi Katsuya y este es el amigo de mi hermano Atem mutto. Ahora chicos díganme no han visto a Honda.

-me dijo que no podría venir y que lo lamenta. -Dijo Atem a una decepcionada Serenity.-

-oh ya veo entonces tendrás que ser mi pareja Atem.- Dijo la castaña tomando a Atem del brazo y arrastrándolo a la pista de baile, con el propósito de dejar solos a su amiga y hermano.-

-y bien no piensas invitarme a un trago.- Exigió la rubia sentándose en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Atem-.

-claro que quieres tomar.

-lo mismo que tu estas tomando. (-_-u no se dé tragos bien)

-de acuerdo, uno más.

El trago llego de la misma manera que el anterior y así empezó una conversación llena de risitas y miradas entre ambos.

La noche avanzo muy rápido y los jóvenes decidieron que ya era hora de irse. Pararon por un callejón medianamente iluminado y las chicas comenzaron a quejarse del frio que hacía.

-vaya que esta helado apresúrense.

-no hay problema Mai. -Decía Jono colocando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Mai.

–qué esperas Atem debes hacer lo mismo con Serenity decía la rubia ya pasada de tragos.

-quieres que Honda me mate.

-jaja no te preocupes Atem yo tengo mi chaqueta.

De pronto observaron como dos personas se disponían a cruzar la estrecha calle, cuando una camioneta muy lujosa casi los atropella, y uno de lo que cruzaba golpeo la camioneta debido al salto que dio para no ser arrollado.

De la camioneta bajaron cuatro hombres.

-porque rayos no se fijan idiotas. -imbécil como te atreves a tocar mi camioneta. Los dos que estaban parados frente a la camioneta intentaron retirarse pero los cuatro hombres comenzaron a golpearlos. Atem al ver la injusta cantidad decidió ayudarles.

-Atem a donde rayos vas regresa.

-ayúdale Jono. Dijo Mai afligida

-oh rayos viejo en que cosas me metes.

Atem empujo a uno de los hombres que golpeaban a los chicos ya que estaban dos contra uno, y Jono fue a auxiliar al otro estaban en medio de la pelea y en eso la policía hace su aparición, y comienza a esposar a los chicos.

-oiga, le grita Mai a uno de los policías-. -Esos chicos no tienen nada que ver estaban con nosotras solo trataron de ayudar decía señalando a Jono y Atem.

-bien suelten a esos dos. Ordeno el jefe de policía a su compañero Marick.

-tienen suerte de que mi compañero este de buen humor. Dijo Marick a los chicos

-en serio. Dijo Jono sobando sus muñecas

-oiga decía Atem al jefe de policía eso dos chicos no tienen la culpa solo cruzaban la calle.

- no importa largo de aquí.

-pero ellos son inocentes.

-te dije que te largaras.

-cómo puede NO ESCUCHAR.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE. Dijo el policía tomando a Atem por los brazos y doblándolos hacia atrás, luego golpeándole la cabeza contra el parabrisas de la patrulla.

-rayos Atem -decía Jono tratando de acercarse a su amigo, siendo detenido por los demás policías-

El jefe saco la billetera de Atem y reviso su identificación.

-Mutto Atem cierto, bueno este día empezaras a tener antecedentes muchacho. Arréstenlos por faltarle el respeto a la autoridad. -Gruño el jefe de policía-.

En las bartolinas de la delegación centro de domino, se encuentran detenidos diversas personas acusadas de diferentes crímenes dentro de una de ellas se encuentran los chicos de la camioneta, y en la otra los dos que intentaban cruzar la calle, junto a Atem quien esperaba por Jono que estaba realizando la llamada que tiene por derecho, unos segundos después Jono regreso acompañado de un policía.

-bien entra en la celda chico, y ahora tú el de cabello raro te toca realizar la llamada.

- ¬¬u... Gracias pero no hare ninguna llamada.

-como quieras. Dijo el policía y se retiró.

-muy bien hecho Atem ahora sí que te luciste. Mírate ese policía estaba enojado y se las desquito con tu cara.

Atem solo miraba seriamente a su amigo sin decir nada. Tenía un corte a un lado de la frente y otro golpe cerca del pómulo. Unos minutos después el policía regreso a la celda de los chicos.

-bien ustedes dos pueden salir.

Atem se quedó viendo a Jono extrañado y Jono solo se encogió de hombros, ambos salieron de la celda y llegaron a la salida del lugar donde se encontraba Yuske.

-"papa" TU lo llamaste.- Regaño a Jono

-oye no quería dormir en este lugar-. - Se defendió.-

-y bien que rayos hiciste Atem, bueno hicieron. -Decía observando a su hijo y a su amigo mientras se acercaba a Atem.- .-Mírate esa cara-.

-como si los policías no te lo han dicho ya, y que conste YO NO TE LLAME. Dime cuanto pagaste y te lo regresare.

- con el sueldo que tienes en esa librería jaja si como no.

-mañana iré a tu oficina para que me pases la cuenta. Le decía Atem a su padre mientras se acercaba mirándolo seriamente y se retiraron.

Al día siguiente Atem se encontraba en la oficina de su padre.

Una secretaria observaba al joven que tenía un enorme morete en su rostro y parecía estar siendo torturado por el hecho de estar en ese lugar de pronto ve como saca un cigarrillo y empieza a fumar.

-¡oye! bien sabes que no está permitido fumar.

- qué pero hay un cenicero.- -decía señalando un tazón transparente que estaba colocado en un repisa detrás de ellos.-

-eso es un tazón ¬¬ decora el lugar. -Decía la secretaria-.

Atem fue y tomo el tazón, luego regreso al escritorio de la secretaria, lo coloco en este y apago el cigarrillo dentro del tazón-.

-bueno creo que está aquí solo para tentarme. -Dijo Atem cuando de pronto otra mujer salió de una oficina.

-bien Atem, hola, tu padre te recibirá por favor no le causes un infarto.- decía la mujer sonriéndole a Atem-, -es peor de lo que imaginé. – Decía viendo el golpe que Atem tenía en la cara-.

- hola Ishizu si es un golpecito y no te preocupes por el amargado, si, estará bien.

Dentro de la gran oficina se encontraba un escritorio muy grande y tras este estaba su padre con esa mirada sebera de siempre, sin duda la había heredado de él, solo por el color de los ojos, violetas, que obtuvo de su madre de la contrario sus miradas eran idénticas.

-bien que quieres hijo.

-cuanto te costo

-a que te refieres

- el abogado.

-ah ese abogado, 400 yenes la hora

-O_o 400 que, no, no puede ser… mira te pagare si, le diré a Ishizu que me pase la factura, adiós.

-como quieras. – decía el hombre mientras veía a su hijo marcharse.

Una chica se encuentra en su cocina mientras habla por teléfono y se prepara una tostada y un poco de agua para darle a su padre su pastilla para la presión.

-y bien Mai como te fue anoche con tu amiga y tu hermano.

-oh no me lo vas a creer… -de pronto alguien entra en la cocina de la castaña.-

-oh Mai disculpa te veo en la U, si mi padre acaba de llegar.

-oh si tu padre lo tengo que conocer un día de estos salúdalo nos vemos más tarde y te cuento.

Cuelgan.

-y bien quien era

-Mai, viene a buscarme para ir a la universidad.

-he porque, si te puedo llevar yo.

-bien aquí está tu pastilla vámonos que se me hace tarde.

Decía la castaña tomando su bolsa y sonriéndole a su padre, pues había logrado que la llevara a sus clases

Mientras tanto en la universidad de domino.

Un joven abatido rogaba a una catedrática, mientras salían de un edificio del campus hacia la calle.

-oiga señora Tashikawa enserio no puede darme una tarea no falte a clase por que quisiera

-te veía después de cada clase en el patio Katsuya.

-bueno al menos lo intentaba pero llegaba tarde.

-si como no

-merezco una oportunidad por intentarlo ¿o no?

- no.

Mientras rogaba observo una camioneta estacionarse frente al edificio, dentro de esta observo al policía de la noche anterior y en el asiento del pasajero a una hermosa joven castaña quien se despedía del conductor con un beso en la mejía.

-bien la veré luego señora Tashikawa. –decía dejando a la mujer para perseguir a la castaña que acababa de ingresar al edificio.

Más tarde Atem se encontraba en su departamento escribiendo en una vieja agenda, cuando de pronto Jono entro gritando.

-TIENE UNA HIJA VIEJO.

-quien tiene una hija, Jono.

-el policía que destrozo tu cara viejo. –Decía sonriéndole a su amigo.-

- y eso que.

-conócela, invítala a salir, la traes a la casa, lo hacen unas cuantas veces y luego la botas.

-eres perverso, sabias ¬¬. Decía Atem viendo con repudio a su amigo.

-vamos que pierdes, te llevare donde la vi por ultima ves.

_bien este es el cap dos _

_espero le agrade y me dicen si lo continuo o no,_

_inner: gracias mis queridas lectoras _

_Anzu H: uy y tu quien eres._

_inner: yo soy IAH y te ayudare a agradecer a quienes te dejan reviews ^^_

_Anzu H: mmm bueno gracias jeje _

_IAH: a dany14-black8 ^^ gracias por leer esperamos te guste este capitulo_

_y a hechizera gracias por tu recomendación la lei hace poco porque mi querida anzu H, no puede usar esta pagina muy bien que digamos_

_Anzu H: si lo siento, lo siento ^^u... bien gracias por leer espero dejen review ah si _

_Anzu H y IAH: feliz año nuevo esperamos todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan. Matta Ne..._


	3. te invito a salir

Hola a todos como están, bien perdón por la tardanza es que…

IAH: si claro ya vas con la escusas, que ya entraste a la u, que te dejan muchas tareas, que te quebraste el brazo.

Oye eso dificultaría más las cosas. Bueno bueno espero les agrade esta conti cortita.

Ni Yugioh ni remember me me pertenecen ok solo los uso como diversión

Aclaraciones.

- - diálogos

" " pensamientos

( ) Interrupciones

_Capítulo 3_

_Te invito a salir_

-¡TIENE UNA HIJA VIEJO¡.

-¿quien tiene una hija?, Jono.

-¡el policía que destrozo tu cara viejo¡. –Decía sonriéndole a su amigo.-

- y eso que?.

-conócela, invítala a salir, la traes a la casa, lo hacen unas cuantas veces y luego la botas.

-eres perverso, sabias ¬¬. Decía Atem viendo con repudio a su amigo.

-vamos ¿qué pierdes?, te llevare donde la vi por ultima ves.

-ahora no, debo ir por Moka a la escuela.

-apuesto a que no consigues ni hablar con esta chica, es muy linda y no creo que te haga caso jeje,- reto Jono a su amigo, quien lo veía molesto.

-dije, que no puedo ahora, y bien iré, pero más tarde, nos vemos.- pronuncio Atem mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba un morral y metía en este la agenda en la que escribía hace unos minutos, tomo su bici y se puso en marcha hacia el colegio donde estudia su hermana, era un colegio solo para niñas el mejor de la ciudad.

Parecía un edificio antiguo pero con clase de este docenas de niñas salían, vestían un uniforme muy lindo que consistía en una blusa blanca de mangas 3\4 un chaleco azul marino con un lazo rojo, la falda era de paletones con cuadros azul como el chaleco y unas finas líneas rojas, las niñas salían en pequeños grupos que iban desde los 3 a los 5 miembros, tal vez más, entre ellas se encontraba una pequeña solitaria de hermosos ojos violeta y un largo y hermoso cabello negro con sus puntas de color ocre, tras ella 3 niñas se acercaban solo para darle un golpecito en el hombro y decirle…

-eres rara jajaja- reía disimuladamente mientras la aludida solo bajo la mirada y siguió caminando, cuando volvió la vista al frente ya en la salida del colegio observo a su hermano mayor a recostado en un muro cercano, moka corrió hasta él y al verlo…

-hola hermano… ¿Qué te paso?

-choque con un poste

-jaja no te creo, ¿qué le dirás a mamá?

-mmm buena pregunta, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-bueno y me invitas a una malteada.

-claro a lo que tú quieras.- -decía Atem mientras el mismo grupo de niñas de hace rato los observaba y hablaban según ellas a escondidas y en vos baja, Atem noto eso y se dirigió a su hermana.

-y esas niñas?

-mmm- -dijo volteando a ver a las susodichas-.- creen que soy rara.

-¡que!, no les hagas caso.

-sí, lo se

-¿nos vamos señorita?.- -decía mientras hacia una reverencia ante su hermana, a lo que esta le dio un golpecito en las cabeza.

-estás loco, vámonos. –le dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente y su hermano hacia lo mismo.

Ambos caminaron, su objetivo, una malteada claro, Atem amaba a su hermana menor él sabía que su padre no tomaba en serio lo que sus hijos querían más bien todo es lo que él quiere, moka notaba como a su padre le interesaba poco o nada el hecho de que ella podía llegar a ser una gran artista, cuando sus hermanos mayores se interesaron en la música fue los mismo no dejo que ellos se adentraran mucho en ese ámbito, pero ellos no le obedecieron, pero ella, ella no se sentía capas, es más quería obedecer, tal vez así su padre la aceptaría y la querría, o al menos le hablaría de vez en cuando.

Los dos hermanos estaban en una pequeña tienda tomando su malteada, luego de esa deliciosa bebida (IAH: Si me encantan las malteadas ^_^) Atem dejo a Moka en casa de su madre, y se dirigió hacia el campus de la universidad donde había quedado de verse con Jono.

(Unos minutos después)

En una cafetería del campus de la universidad de domino un chico rubio se veía ansioso mientras sostenía su celular, aguardando a que alguien contestara del otro lado de la línea.

-¿qué quieres Jono?

-Atem ¿dónde estás?

-enfrente de la cafetería donde me dijiste que… ¡porque rayos me cuelgas idiota!, él es quien me llama y luego...-decía mientras de la cafetería salía Jono a toda velocidad y arrastraba a Atem dentro de esta.

-¿que rayos te pasa?

-ven antes de que la pierda.- -Jono sujetaba a Atem, mientras buscaba entre los clientes.-

-pues parece que ya la perdiste.

-rayos, no puede ser

El rubio buscaba por todos lados hasta que en un rincón en una mesa para dos personas se encontraba la persona que buscaba, una linda chica de unos 20 años, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, la chica estaba tomando un capuchino mientras leía un libro de quien sabe qué, pero parecía que ella estaba muy interesada en este.

-¡mira viejo! es ella.

-que.- -decía Atem reconociendo a la chica.- -Si la conozco esta en mi clase de filosofía humana.-

-bueno aquí esta jaja veamos si eres tan valiente, o bueno en este caso si eres lo suficientemente bueno para que acepte salir con tigo, a menos que su padre este por aquí y decida dejarte el otro ojo igual.- -se burlaba Jono mientras señalaba el morete de Atem.

-ya cállate Jono, largo de aquí déjame pensar un momento.- -mientras Atem pensaba como llevar a cabo su plan de conquista observo que Jono lo veía desde una mesa aculándose tras un periódico, el cual simulaba leer. En eso a Atem se le ocurre una idea y se dirige hacia la chica.

-hola, disculpa, ¿puedo interrumpirte? un momento.

La castaña levanto su vista enfocando con sus hermosos ojos azules al responsable de interrumpirla.

-pues ya lo hiciste ¿que deseas?.

-pues… veras estoy haciendo una encuesta si

-aja.- -contesto la castaña incrédula a sus palabras. -Bien veamos si puedo ayudarte- dijo seductoramente.

Atem se puso nervioso, nunca una chica había causado esa sensación en él.

-bien ves a ese chico de allá.- -dijo señalando a Jonouchi.-

-si- -contesto la castaña.

-bien ¿qué tan estúpido crees que es?.

-veamos… tiene el periódico al revés así que si tienes niveles del 1 al 10 yo digo que 11.

-bueno si tienes razón.- -bien ahora debo saber tu nombre para tomar en cuenta el aporte.

-oh? bueno.- -la castaña callo en el juego desde un principio pero si él se tomaba la molestia de inventar un juego solo para saber su nombre entonces le seguiría la corriente.- -puedes ponerle anonimus al aporte.-

-O_o eh?... oh ya veo, mira entonces sigamos con la encuesta anonimus, él está tomado crees que es idiota alcohólico o solo un idiota.

-¿idiota alcohólico?

-claro ¿ya has tomado o no?

-¡o no! por favor tengo 18.

-¡oh!.. No me digas "¡sí! al menos se su edad" -sorprendido de la edad de la chica siguió con las preguntas-. –y bien? quieres salir mañana en la noche con migo?, que dices.- - pregunto como si nada.-

-¿es eso parte de la encuesta?.

-si tú lo deseas sí.

-jaja eres simpático, pero no estoy segura, dime ¿qué estudias?.

-bueno llevo filosofía humana con tigo.

-eh enserio, mmm que mal no salgo con filósofos

-mmm bueno tienes suerte porque aún no me decido.

-sobre qué.

-(suspiro) sobre nada.- -dijo el chico quedando un poco pensativo.-

-entonces ¿porque estas en la universidad?

-si quieres respuestas te puedo contestar mañana en la noche en nuestra cita, anonimus, mi nombre es Atem, mucho gusto.- -dijo extendiendo su mano.- -y el tuyo es.

- … Anzu. –dijo tomando su mano.

-Anzu ¡eh! entonces eso es un sí, bien te molesta intercambiar números.

-de acuerdo, y bien dónde y a qué hora.

Atem le sonrió y luego se pusieron de acuerdo con su cita.

(Cambio de escena, departamento de los chicos, ya es de noche ^_^)

-O_o ¿QUE? No puedo creerlo ¿cómo rayos lo haces viejo?.

-pues no sé, se supone que tú puedes solamente con tu encanto, o no? Jono.

-¡te odio! sabias, y bien que piensas hacer ahora.

-No lo sé ¬¬

-O vamos no has considerado mi plan.

-Jono ella no tiene la culpa.- -decía Atem mientras sacaba de la nevera un vaso trasparente con gelatina.- -además ella cof cof (imagínense a Atem tosiendo fuerte y feo si ¬¬u) que rayos tiene esta gelatina.

-licor jeje.- -aparece Jono sonriendo y sosteniendo una botella de licor.- -¡vamos! si no te has ahogado con tanto cigarrillo, menos por una gelatina.

-que gustos tienes amigo.- -decía tirando a la basura la gelatina.-

Al día siguiente en un parque muy lindo y verde hay muchos niños jugando vigilados por su maestra claro.

-¿no tienes clases en la universidad hoy?.

-ya fui solo tengo una clase el día de hoy.- -decía Atem a su hermana ambos estaban sentado en una estatua rara. (Saben de esas de arte abstracto) Atem saco un un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-sabes eso te matara.

-jmp no lo creo.

-oye tú, hay niños aquí apaga eso.- - le decía la maestra que cuidaba a las niñas, ella conocía bastante a Atem ya que llegaba cada vez que podía para ver a moka.-

-oh lo siento, debo irme, te veo en la tarde.- -le sonrió a moka y luego a la maestra como despedida y se marchó.-

Más tarde ese día en el departamento de Anzu, la castaña se encontraba en ropa de descanso sobre su cama revisando su correo.

-¿tarde ocupada no?- -dijo sarcásticamente su padre desde la entrada de su habitación.

-jaja si un poco –bostezo- .-de pronto se escuchó un sonido simpático era su celular, rápidamente tomo el aparato que era de un color lila y contesto.

-sí, hola.

-¿vas a dejarme plantado cierto?.

-¡Atem!, eh.- -decía mientras tomaba unos pantalones y una blusa de su cama y se mete al baño.- -oh no, claro que no, ya casi estoy lista, eh ¿a qué hora habíamos quedado?, ^_^u

-mmm ¬¬u… a las 8

-ah sí, nos vemos dentro de media hora, adiós.

La chica se apresuró a tomar una ducha y a alistarse luego salió rumbo a la sala de su casa en donde se encontraba su padre.

-¿vas a salir?. Pregunto el señor que estaba sentado en un sillón que se veía bastante comodo.

-sí.

-¿con quién?.

-un chico de la universidad.

-mmm.- -musito su padre no muy contento.

-adiós papá.- -decía la chica dándole un beso en la mejía y saliendo de la sala.-

-¿dinero para el taxi?.- - pregunto su padre sacando su billetera.-

-mmm.- -Anzu camino en reversa tomo el dinero le sonrió y se fue.

_Bueno gracias por leer…_

_IAH muy especialmente a hechizera sensei por ayudarnos, esperamos nos den su opinión sobre el cap_

_Si si si y también agradecemos a:_

_**dany14-black8**____muchas gracias por leer_

_**Aereashira**__**:**__ muchas gracias por leer y también por el dato del trago, creo que puedo usarlo más adelante jeje y si se me fue la onda con lo de los yenes pero pongamole que equivale a lo mismo que el dólar sí. _

_IAH: si y te cuento que Atem está tomando en cuenta tu consejo, el pobre debe ir a terapia_

_Anzu: si pero por pasar mucho tiempo cerca de ti se le pega la histeria ¬¬ _

_IAH: ¿cómo? ven y repite eso…}_

_Anzu: no quiero, bien continuemos con los agradecimientos _

_**maga de la fe**__ pues me alegra que te interese la historia espero la leas hasta el final y verdad que si les quedan los papales u_

_**Little Angel n.n**____jeje que mal que no hallas visto entera la peli pero e informo que no será el mismo final quiero uno diferente apropósito me encantan tus historias espero hagas otra AtemxAnzu _

_IAH: bien mi hikari se fue a llorar por que le agarro lo depre, mañana tiene que levantarse temprano y yo debo ver yugioh 5ds jeje aprovecho que no está en condiciones para pelear por la compu jeje _

_No te dejareeee, (toma la compu portátil y sale corriendo)_

_IAH: T_T bien espero leernos pronto._

_Anzu IAH : dejen su reviews por favor "matta ne" _


	4. La cita

_Hola aquí les traigo la conti jeje espero les guste porque creo que ya se acerca el punto del abandono de la peli y viene lo hecho por mí pero aun no ok jeje_

_perdón es demasiado corto_

_los pensamientos están entre comillas y en cursiva ok_

_y ya arregle los vaore de los yenes 100 yenes equivalen mas o menos a un dolar ok comensemos._

**un propósito**

**la cita. **

En las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba un pequeño restaurante, bastante agradable, no era un restaurante lujoso ni nada pero la comida que servían era deliciosa y ni hablar de los postres que eran de primera. En una de la mesas se encontraba una pareja que parecía no decidirse por que ordenar.

-bueno creo que yo ordenare pollo agridulce, -se decidió Atem observando el menú.

-yo también quiero pollo agridulce, pero por favor tráigame el postre primero. –ordeno cierta chica de ojos azules al camarero que estaba parado frente a ella

Tanto el camarero como Atem se quedaron extrañados observando a Anzu quien parecía no darse cuenta, luego ella volteo sonriente al camarero y le dijo.

-Quiero pastel de chocolate. –finalizo entregándole el menú.

El camarero se retiró y luego Atem seguía con la duda así que decidió preguntar, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, Anzu no lo dejo hablar.

-el postre es mi favorito, así que, lo como antes

- sí, ya me di cuenta, pero ¿por qué?

-¡qué tal si muero antes de terminar mi cena!, - Atem fijo su mirada incrédula en la chica, y esta se dio cuenta, bueno como no darse cuenta?. –si tú sabes una bala perdida, un meteorito que cae sobre mí.

-sabes qué posibilidad hay de que eso suceda.

-no

-entonces

-bueno eso es lo que yo pienso ok, ahora sí, tu dime que te paso en el ojo.

Atem trago saliva y pensó.

_-"¿eh? No puedo decirle lo que me paso",_ -tuve un accidente

- si se nota pero qué clase de accidente

-¡que curiosa eres! Mira ahí traen nuestra cena.

-mmm te salvaste,

-Buen provecho

-gracias igual

Anzu comenzó comiendo su pastel de chocolate que por cierto se miraba delicioso. Cuando ambos terminaron de cenar Atem pago la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, caminaban por una de las aceras cercanas al restaurante cuando la castaña decidió romper el silencio.

-me la pase muy bien Atem

-¿te la pasaste, o te la estás pasando bien?

La ojiazul observo extrañada a su compañero cuando una sonrisita aprecio en el rostro de él, lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo de parte de Anzu, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, Atem tomo la suave mano de Anzu y comenzó a caminar.

Solo habían caminado unos minutos, cuando llegaron a un lugar muy pintoresco, era un festival que se llevaba a cabo en las afueras de la ciudad, avían luces adornando los puestos de comida y de diversos juegos , la gente parecía divertirse, los niños trataban de conseguir sus globos de agua, otros preferían atrapar peces de colores con una pequeña red, Atem y Anzu caminaban observando los llamativos puestos, cuando Anzu se detuvo y puso una mirada de cachorro hacia un puesto especifico, Atem al notar esto sintió curiosidad por ver lo que era, y pues la mirada de la ojiazul estaba fija en un juego de canastas, de esos de los que la mayoría de las veces está arreglado para que nunca ganes, entonces Atem le pregunto a Anzu.

-¿quieres un peluche?

-¡eh! Oh no, no te molestes, además no creo que puedas ganarlo.

-¡QUE! acabas de ofenderme. –Atem fingió ofenderse y se dirijo al encargado del puesto. –¿cuánto cuesta?

-100 yenes, los 3 intentos. –contesto un hombre bastante mayor con una bincha en su frente de color naranja.

-de acuerdo. –Atem puso el dinero en la mesa y el encargado saco 3 pelotas de básquet para que Atem encestara. –bien. ¿Cuál quieres? Anzu.

-el panda. –contesto rápidamente, señalando un gran y hermoso panda de peluche.

-de acuerdo, cuantos por el panda.

-3 de 3. –respondió el encargado.

Atem tomo la primera pelota y trato de enfocar la canasta… después de unos segundos lanzo la pelota que topo en la cesta pero no entro.

-¡rayos!. –Atem perdió el primer intento por lo que ya no era posible ganar el panda entonces pago otra ronda y lo intento de nuevo. Anzu observaba divertida como Atem intentaba encestar.

-ves, te dije que no podrías

-arg… ¡no! ¡Debo obtener el estúpido panda! ... -Decía Atem fingiendo frustración, bueno la verdad si estaba frustrado, tomo una pelota y la lanzo con ira hacia el panda, pero no le dio al panda si no que entro en la cesta.

Atem y Anzu observaron incrédulo y comenzaron a reír.

La pareja se alejaba del puesto de juegos, la chica tenía entre sus manos un enorme panda de peluche el cual abrazaba con dulzura como si fuese una niña de 5 años.

-ves te dije que lo conseguiría.

-Atem, pagarle al encargado no es válido. –reclamo la ojiazul

-bueno, bueno, pero tienes tu oso, así que todo está bien, no.

-¡que es un panda!. –regaño la ojiazul

-sí, si lo que digas

-bien ya es tarde, me divertí mucho pero ya es hora de que vuelva a casa.

-seguro yo también me la pase muy bien, pero como es que te vas ya, oh claro tienes 18 la niña debe volver. –Atem se burlaba de según él la pequeña Anzu

-de que hablas Atem, puedo llegar a casa a la hora que desee

-¿qué quieres decir?

-acabo de cumplir 21

Atem se detuvo y observo el rostro de la ojiazul, la verdad se veía como de 18

-¿qué? Acaso me mentiste.

-jaja quería deshacerme de ti

- oh, no puedo creerlo, realmente me siento muy mal, oye querías deshacerte de mí. –Atem fingía indignación mientras se acercaban a la salida.

-jaja bueno lograste convencerme cierto.

-jaja claro, oye quieres que te acompañe al metro.

La ojiazul se detuvo y bajo la mirada

-no, yo nunca tomo el metro, esperare un taxi.

-mmm de acuerdo.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la calle para encontrar un taxi que llevara a Anzu a casa, cuando salieron del festival no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que un taxi se detuviera. Atem abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo para que Anzu pudiera subir, la castaña le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que hiso que Atem se sonrojara un poco, Anzu puso el panda en el taxi y se disponía a despedirse de Atem.

-gracias por invitarme a salir.

-gracias a ti por aceptar.

-jaja no hay de qué, espero que podamos salir nuevamente.

-claro, bueno yo espero verte mañana

-mmm por supuesto, -contesto alegre Anzu.

-bien adiós.

-vas a subir o qué?. -reclamo el taxista.

-¡ENCIENDA EL TAXÍMETRO SÍ!. Grito furiosa la castaña, a lo que Atem se sorprendió.

_-"valla debe ser de familia"_. Pensó el ojivioleta, luego se inclinó para tratar de darle a Anzu un beso, a lo que Anzu se hizo hacia atrás.

-oye, oye, que haces.

-me despido de ti

-no, beso en la primera cita. Le dijo Anzu juguetonamente.

-¡en serio! Entonces te comes el postre primero, porque crees que puedes morir por un meteorito, y no me das un beso, antes de que te vayas sola en un taxi por las oscuras calles de domino. –Anzu se le quedo viendo un tanto sonrojada y molesta a la vez, pero por el tono en que Atem se lo había dicho, ella sabía que el solo estaba jugando.

-oh eres un tramposo. –la castaña tomo Atem de los hombros y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, fue un beso rápido pero fue lo suficiente para dejar a Atem en shock.

-hasta mañana Atem. –se despidió la castaña, para luego entrar al taxi, Atem solo se le quedo viendo y le dijo adiós con la mano, el taxi partió y Atem se quedó parado hasta que ya no pudo verlo.

-hasta mañana Anzu.

Dentro del taxi la castaña se abrazaba a su enorme regalo mientras pensaba.

"_que tiene ese chico, por que acepte salir con él, es un perfecto desconocido aunque _(se llevó una mano a su boca) _supongo que ahora somos novios, debo admitir que es muy lindo_." Sonrió mientras recordaba el rápido beso que se habían dado y se quedó mirando las calles que parencian pasra muy rápido esperando que llegara el día de mañana.

_Bueno espero hayan disfrutado de este minúsculo capitulo, en serio lo siento estoy muy ocupada con la U. prometo traerles un súper capitulo largo el próximo viernes_

_IAH: no prometas cosas que no mpm…_

_Anzu: ya calla que no me tienes muy contenta. __**Hechizera: **__gracias por advertirme del complot no sabes cuánto ha sufrido IAH estos últimos días (al final de la habitación se ve a IAH hecha bola)_

_IAH: whicky mmm T_T nos descubrieron mmm no he podido ver a mi Yusei desde entonces, ¡ANZU! no es justo tú te la pasas espiando a Atem._

_Anzu: ¡IAH! cállate que pensaran de mí_

_IAH: que eres una acosadora pervertida._

_Anzu: etto… bueno como te decía hechizera gracias por el dato y también por tu comentario_

_**Nadia mutou**__: muchas gracias por tu comen y q mal que no puedas ver la peli en mi país te venden por un dólar la peli totalmente nítida hasta con menú jeje _

_IAH: si hasta hay una de estas ventas enfrente de la casa jaja (se asoma por la ventana y ve el puesto)_

_Anzu: bien espero sigas leyendo y por cierto me encanta tu fic síguele. Ah y Yugi ya no seas tan amargado si se te quiere _

_IAH: "Anzu es de Atem"_

_Anzu:^_^_

_Gracias también a __**diana sarmiento bravo, Little Ángel, dany14-black8 gracias por leer mi historia.**_

_IAH: Anzu lamenta no seguir_

_Anzu: jeje si lo lamento si sigo con los agradecimientos quedaran más largos que la historia._

_Anzu y IAH: cuídense y dejen reviews matta ne…_


	5. es o no es

_**Aparecen Anzu y IAH alrededor de una pequeña caja ambas vestidas completamente de negro.**_

_**Anzu: mm gracias por venir T_T**_

_**Atem y Anzu : sentimos mucho tu perdida**_

_**Anzu: siiii **_

_**IAH. Bueno bueno aquí esta la conti lamentamos que este tan fea pero al final les explico porque.**_

_**un propósito**_

_**es o no es **_

Era de mañana y unos grandes ojos color violeta se abrían, se fijaron en el despertador faltaban unos minutos para que sonara, no seria necesario ella ya había despertado de todas formas, escucho a su madre quien se acercaba a la puerta.

-Moka cariño despierta o llegaras tarde.

-gracias mamá ya estoy despierta.

-ok apresúrate y baja a desayunar.

Moka se levanto, rápidamente tomo una ducha y en 30 minutos estaba lista y bajo a la sala para luego pasar al comedor donde su madre tenia listo su cereal y su padrastro leía el periódico.

-buenos días a los dos.

-buenos días querida.- - respondieron los adultos.

Cuando estaba apunto de terminar su cereal alguien hizo sonar el timbre.

-quien podrá ser. –el hombre coloco el periódico en la mesa y se levanto para ir a ver de quien se trataba.

-Usui, ese debe ser mi hermano, dijo que me acompañaría al colegio.

-de verdad cariño dile que entre a desayunar con nosotros. - -pidió la medre de la niña.-

-de acuerdo.

El hombre abrió la puerta y tal como Moka había dicho se trataba da Atem.

-buenos días Usui, ya esta lista Moka para ir al colegio.

-buenos días Atem, Moka aun esta desayunado, y tu madre quiere que pases para desayunar.

-eh.. Bueno lo que pasa es que ya desayune, pero entrare para saludarla.

Así los dos se dirigen al comedor

-buenos días mamá, buenos días moka

-buenos días hijo

-buenos días hermano. –la ojivioleta noto algo extraño en su hermano. –"_mmm que será bueno se lo preguntare de camino al colegio." _

En medio de la ciudad hay un parque muy hermoso con muchos arboles y un camino adornado con varios tipos de flores silvestres, por este camino se dirigían atem y moka era el camino mas corto para llegar al colegio, si se iban en auto tenían que rodear el parque además de permanecer atascados en el trafico por varios minutos por lo que el parque era una mejor opción.

-hermano?

-mmm

-que le paso a tu morete? Traes puesto maquillaje?

-eh? Si, crees que mamá lo allá notado.

-no de hecho creo que yo lo note por que sabia que tenias casi la mitad del rostro morado.

-Jaja gracias, no es para tanto.

-es la verdad, además de donde sacaste el maquillaje eh? ¬¬ -preguntaba pícaramente la chica. –acaso tienes una novia? Eh eh?

-fue idea de la novia de Jono, Mai, y el maquillaje es de ella.

-oh. –respondió desilusionada.

-pero si creo que tengo una novia.

Moka se detuvo y observo sorprendida a su hermano, el nunca admitiría que tenia novia, había salido con varias chicas pero nuca se digno a llamarles así.

-¿Qué? Como es eso explícame.

-si, te lo explicare otro día, por que si no te das prisa te quedaras afuera. - -decía señalando la puerta del colegio la cual estaban a puno de cerrar.

-¡eh! No espere.- -grito la pequeña mientras corría hacia la entrada.- -me debes una explicación Atem.

-esta bien nos vemos. _"creo que primero debo confirmar si es mi novia"_.- -pensaba el tricolor mientras se dirigía a su primera clase.

Mientras en el departamento de Anzu, esta trataba de tragar una tostada mientras corría con esta en la boca hacia la calle donde su padre tenia alrededor de 10 minutos de estar tocando la bocina para que su hija se diera prisa.

-¿que te tomo tanto tiempo Anzu?

-lo siento papá mi despertador no sonó jeje

-como que no sonó, lo escuche desde mi habitación.

-O_o en serio. "_rayos a noche no pude dormir además de haber llegado un poco tarde, ah tenia tanto sueño que no escuche la alarma -_-u"_

Se pusieron en marcha su padre tenia que estar temprano en la estación de policía por lo que Anzu creyó que su padre no conocía las normas de transito por la forma en que conducía.

Muy asustada y un poco despeinada bajo de la camioneta, se despidió de su padre y se fue corriendo al salón, para su suerte el catedrático aun no llegaba, entro y se fue al que siempre elegía como su puesto, en el momento en que ella se sentó el catedrático entro al salón y comenzó inmediatamente la clase.

Anzu no pudo darse cuenta que desde atrás del salón unos bellos (*¬*) ojos violetas la observaban, de pronto algo callo frete a ella justo en su cuaderno, era una nota cuidadosamente doblada, ella volteo y observo a Atem quien solo la veía serio para no levantar sospechas al catedrático que de ves en cuanto veía hacia los alumnos.

Anzu volteo un poco sonrojada y pensaba "_la vedad jamás avía visto a Atem en clases mmm será que siempre se sienta hasta la ultima fila, veamos que dice la nota." _Pensaba entusiasmada mientras abría la nota, la cual contenía el siguiente mensaje. Nos vemos después de clase en la librería que esta frente a la cafetería del edificio B.

La chica se sonrojo aun mas_, "valla realmente le intereso pensaba"_ ilusionada la castaña,- -"_y si es para decirme que ya no quiere salir con migo mmm, o no, porque estoy nerviosa aaah, concéntrate en la clase Anzu"_

Después de esta clase Anzu tenia otra clase por lo que espero en la entrada del salón hasta que atem salió.

-hola - -saludo a ojiazul poniéndose le enfrente a Atem.

-Eh? Hola Anzu buenos días

-llegare a la librería como a las 11 tengo mas clases despues de esta

-oh esta bien no hay problema

-y no puedes decirme ahora lo que tienes que hablar con migo.- -atem volteo a ver a los lados y habían muchos estudiantes desplazándose por ese pasillo.

-no la verdad no, mejor hablamos mas tarde debo irme, adiós Anzu.

-adiós.

Ambos chicos caminaron en direcciones opuestas, Atem llego a la librería y comenzó a trabajar habían unos libros nuevos que tenia que acomodar, de pronto alguien se coloco tras de el le tapo los ojos y formulo la típica pregunta que te hacen cuando te tapan los ojos (¬¬)

-¿quien soy?

-por la vos, y las enormes uñas que te cargas…. ¡Mai!

-jaja adivinaste. - -le sonreía la rubia, quitando sus manos para que Atem pudiera verla, luego la chica voltea para todos lados.- -y dime Jonouichi no ha venido aun.

-no pero no creo que tarde en venir a fastidiar, aunque, si tu estas aquí podrías llevártelo antes de que sean las 11, por favor.

-mmm de acuerdo yo me lo llevo.

Unos segundo después…

-ya estoy aquí. - -grito el rubio abrazando a su novia y a su amigo por los hombros.- -me extrañaron?.

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

-bueno y que hacemos ¿vamos a almorzar?

-yo no puedo tengo que terminar de ordenar esto.

-si pero aun no es hora falta como hora y media

-etto Jono yo quería que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas. - -pedía Mai para tratar de ayudar a Atem con lo que le había pedido.

-como decirle que no a esa carita mi amor, esta bien Atem se puede morir de hambre si quiere.

- ¬ ¬ di lo que quieras.

-bueno nos vemos Atem. - -decía Mai tomando a Jono por el brazo y volteando para ver a Atem quien le dio las gracias sin hablar, solo moviendo los labios, Mai le sonrió y luego salió junto con Jono de la tienda.

Como 30 minutos después una hermosa joven entro a la librería, la chica volteo hacia los lados buscando a cierto tricolor cuando de uno de los estantes donde estaban los libros pudo observar la punta del caballo de la persona a quien buscaba. Camino hacia el y…

-¡BUu!

-jaja pretendías asustarme con eso.

-no solo quería que supieras ya estaba aquí.

-no es mas normal un ¡hola!

-me acabas de llamar anormal?

-¡NO! No quise decir eso.

-bien y de que querías hablar?

-bueno espérame un momento voy ha avisar que tomare mi descanso y podremos hablar mas tranquilos.

-esta bien.

Después de avisar su salía Anzu y Atem salieron al patio donde había un kiosco de bebidas Atem compro una sodas y se sentaron en el césped.

-y Bien?

-etto yo, Anzu yo quería saber si quieres venir a cenar a mi casa mañana viernes?

-_"ah era eso que alivio" _ ¿de verdad?, ¿es otra cita?

-claro los novios tienen citas o no?

- -I_I- Eh? Por supuesto- -contesto Anzu sonrojada- -entonces si, acepto tu invitación, a que hora?.

-te parece a las 7

-si me parece bien

Atem coloco su brazo alrededor del hombro de Anzu y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Atem?

-¿Qué? No le puedo dar un beso a mi novia

-si pero nos están viendo.

-¿y que? Todos son unos metiches

-podrías ser mas discreto sabes.

Atem le sonrió mientras ella se recostaba en el costado de el que aun mantenía su brazo alrededor de ella.

-ya debo irme, aun tengo que ordenar muchos libros

-claro yo debo ir a casa de una amiga nos vemos mañana en la noche

-hasta mañana.

Se pusieron de pie y atem se quedo parado viendo como se alejaba su novia.

-_"esto no estaba en los planes, espero no haber cometido un error".- -_suspiraba el chico quien emprendía camino hacia su trabajo.

_**IAH: bueno lamentamos el retraso**_

_**Anzu:T_T mi laptop murio, y ahí tenia una mejor conti escribí de lo que me acordaba mmm**_

_**gracias a dany por tu comen siempre eres la primera en leer **_

_**y también a hechizera gracias amiga por el comen espero te guste este cap también **_

_**IAH: gracias por sus comen en recompensa obligue cof cof digo le pedi a ATem algo **_

_**Anzu: que cosa**_

_**IAH: adelante Atem**_

_**Atem: esta bien esta bien, solo no se lo digan a Anzu, les mando un beso a las dos gracias por leer esta historia.**_

_**Anzu: kawaiii Arigato Atem **_

_**IAH y Azu dejen sus reviews en el próximo cap anzu va al departamento de Atem uuu que pasara**_

_**sayonara **_


	6. la primera noche

_**Regresando de la tumba.**_

_**Anzu H: lamento tanto no haber actualizado antes**_

_**IAH: trataremos de actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana **_

_**Anzu H: no pienso dejar incompleta la historia, es solo que el boqueo mental para esta historia tardo mucho en irse.**_

_**IAH: a partir del siguiente cap ya no seguiré al pie de la letra a la película será más creación mía.**_

_**Advertencias.**_

_**Este cap puede tener palabras con doble sentido, algunas que puedan causar desagrado y escenas raras sin sentido ^-^ esperamos que les guste.**_

_**Anzu: ni yugioh y sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco remember me solo los utilizo para divertirme.**_

_**Un propósito**_

_**Cap 6**_

_**La primera noche **_

Era el último día de clases para las escuelas y universidades de Japón vacaciones por fin, era un día con un clima agradable, Moka se dirigía a la salida del colegio donde pudo observar a su hermano quien la esperaba ya un poco desesperado.

-lo siento te hice esperar.

-un poco

-disculpa la maestra se extendió un poco en su discurso.

-me lo imagine.

- y dime que piensas hacer este verano?- -pregunto Atem, mientras caminaban a casa de su madre, bajo los árboles de aquel hermoso parque, el sabia la respuesta pero esperaba que moka se lo dijera, para ver el entusiasmo que tenía.

-pues iré a la academia de arte solo dan tres becas y sabes yo tengo una, la maestra dice que tengo talento, además tendré mi propia exposición de arte en la galería de la ciudad.- -contaba la pequeña con un entusiasmo que si fuese actriz se gana un premio, pero su hermano la conocía muy bien, Atem la miro un poco triste él sabía que ese entusiasmo y orgullo por ella misma era fingido.

-deberías estar orgullosa, no pretender estarlo.

La pequeña se detuvo y lo observo con una mirada neutra, tomo asiento en una banca de madera que estaba cerca, suspiro y le dijo a Atem.

-crees que papá asista?- -pregunto con tristeza revelada en sus hermoso ojos violetas, su hermano la miro y le dijo con seguridad.

-claro que ira.

-jum no lo creo, pero tu vendrás cierto?

-mmm déjame revisar mi agenda.- -decía Atem volteando para alcanzar su mochila ante la mirada divertida de su hermana, cuando volteo a verla con una sonrisa y le dijo.- -por supuesto que iré no me lo perdería por nada!

-gracias, y que quieres que hagamos para tu cumpleaños?

-nada.

-vamos! Podemos hacer un pastel y te prometo que le pediré a mamá que no llore.

-¡Que! Eso es imposible.

-anda di que sí puede ir Jono y su hermana y tu otro amigo también, a y por su puesto tu novia.- -finalizo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-está bien me convenciste.

-¡genial!

(Cambio de escena, es el mismo día a las 7 de la noche en el departamento de Atem y Jono)

La castaña observaba las fotos que se encontraban a su alrededor, era un departamento muy sencillo lo suficientemente grande para dos personas tal vez 3

-es tu hermano?

-jmph que no se nota el parecido.

-es menor que tú?

-no él es el mayor

-hey! toca la guitarra, yo quiero escuchar.- -decía la castaña viendo la foto donde Atem aprecia junto a su hermano quien sostenía una guitarra.

-creo que no se va a poder.

-y eso porque?

-porque el ya no toca la guitarra.

-Enserio que lastima y como se llama?

-su nombre- -decía el ojiviloleta acercándose a la chica.- -su nombre era Yugi.

La castaña se sorprendió un poco

-oh yo no… lo siento.

-ha no hay problema sabes el me enseño a tocar la guitarra así que a mi si me puedes escuchar.

-en serio eso estaría bien.

-pero ahora vamos a comer.

-uuu tu cocinaste valla me sorprende esa parte de ti

-hay mucho de mí que no sabes eh! mira también te hice un postre.

Decía el chico mostrando un pastel de chocolate al cual le faltaba una porción que media casi un cuarto del pastel.

Anzu observo divertida el pastel y dijo observando lo que decía en la dedicatoria incompleta, pues le faltaba una parte.

-en caso de que?

-perdón por que está incompleto culpa de Jonouichi, decía en caso de asteroides ^_^

-^-^está lindo y se ve delicioso.

Así que como de costumbre Anzu comió de primero el postre y Atem la acompaño, para después ambos comer la pasta que Atem había preparado.

-todo estuvo delicioso.- -dijo Anzu observando a Atem que se ponía de pie y llevaba los paltos al fregadero.

-te gusto? Me alegra mucho.

-si eres buen cocinero.

-gracias.- -Anzu observo a Atem quien la veía y a la ves raspaba los restos de espagueti que había en los platos con un tenedor como intentando lavar los platos.

-que haces?.- -dijo riendo Anzu y se acercó y le quito el plato de la mano.

-que? iba a lavarlos, déjalos.

-no está bien en agradecimiento por invitarme a cenar… 2 veces, siento que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte a lavar los platos.

-mmm está bien gracias.

Anzu termino de lavar los platos y volteo a ver a Atem y le dijo.

-listo eso es lo que no podías hacer.

-como que no podía yo lo iba hacer pero tú te ofreciste.

-si claro.

Atem le dedico una mirada (¬¬) y tomo la manguera del fregadero y roció con agua Anzu.

-aaah!- -grito con sorpresa y furiosa cerro los puños.- -a así que ese es tu plan para mojarme!

-eh? De que hablas?- -dijo Atem captando el doble sentido haciéndose el inocente.

-conque esas tenemos.- -dijo la castaña volteando para tomar la olla donde Atem había hervido la pasta y vaciando el agua sobre la cabeza de Atem que se quedó parado y solo cerro los ojos.- -jum bien eso bastara para vengarme.

-conque esas tenemos no.- -hablo Atem cargando a Anzu por la cintura y colocándosela en los hombros, para llevarla al cuarto de baño, Anzu pataleaba y golpeaba a Atem en la espalda, en medio del berrinche Anzu saco la billetera de Atem mientras decía.

-bájame Atem!, ahora mismo!.- -abre la cartera y lee la identificación del chico.- -tu segundo nombre es Yami! Que raros son tus padres.

-oye suelta eso.

Decía quitándole la cartera y aventándola lejos de su alcance Atem metió Anzu en la regadera y la abrió así ella estaba ahora tan mojada como él.

-jaja nadie me gana niña.

-igual tu estas más mojado que antes así que yo soy quien gana!

-eh? No es cierto.- -Atem busco en la bolsa de su camisa y saco su cajetilla de cigarros la cual estaba empapada.- -esto sí que no te lo perdono.

-jaja deberías dejarlo te hace mal. - -Atem se puso uno de los empapados cigarros en su boca y le dijo a Anzu.

-que acaso no fumas?

-no la primera vez que fume casi me muero.

-así.

-si fue en la fiesta de una migo y tuvieron que llamar a mi papá.

Atem levanto una ceja y luego se levantó para ayudar a Anzu a salir del ahí.

(Luego de la infantil he innecesaria pelea)

Anzu estaba en la habitación de Atem mientras este se ponía una camisa seca mientras Anzu trataba de secar su blusa con el viento.

-oye estas bien así? No pescaras un resfriado.

-si estoy bien.- -contesto Anzu.

De pronto y de un brinco alguien salto dentro de la habitación gritando.

-¡aja! Hay no están desnudos.- -menciono Jono fingiendo decepción.

-lamento decepcionarte Jono, Anzu te presento a mi amigo y compañero de casa Jonouichi, Jono ella es Anzu.

-un placer- -saludo Jono tendiendo su mano, Anzu también lo saludo y le dio la mano.

-un gusto también ^-^

-y bien que hacen aquí cuando en el piso de arriba hay una enorme fiesta

-si puedo escuchar la música desde aquí.- -se quejó Anzu.

-bien vamos a la fiesta.

-no lo sé Jono.

-vamos viejo solo será un trago

Atem volteo a ver a Anzu para ver si ella aprobaba ir a la fiesta ella se encogió de hombros aprobando la idea.

-está bien solo uno.

-siii solo uno- -gritaba Jono saliendo en dirección a la fiesta.

(Una hora después)

Jono estaba parado en el marco de la puerta del baño, Atem estaba arrodillado junto a Anzu, y Anzu estaba frente al inodoro vomitando.

Atem observo a Jono y le dio una mirada de enojo y desaprobación.

-qué? No es mi culpa.

-ha claro no fuiste tú quien puso licor en su gelatina cierto?

-yo no sabía que se pondría tan mal.

-ugh Atem tienes que llamar a mi papá- -decía Anzu volviendo a vomitar mientras Atem detenía su cabello, pero al escuchar lo que su novia le había pedido se puso nervioso y volteo a ver a Jono que también tenía cara de preocupación, lo último que quería era encontrarse de nuevo con ese policía.

-bien Anzu lo llamare.- -Atem soltó el cabello y hombro de la chica para tomar el celular de ella lo observo y...- -está muerto- -alcanzo a decir viendo que el celular estaba descargado cuando Anzu se desplomo de un lado cayendo totalmente dormida.

Atem se acerco he intento despertarla.

-Anzu y el numero cuál es?

(En la casa de Anzu)

El señor Mazaki revolvía las cosas de Anzu mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-no me importa que ya no tenga 15 años sigue siendo una niña y mira la hora que es y no ha llegado.

-jefe no se preocupe tal vez no ha visto la hora, ya llegara.

-no puedo creer que me haga esto llegar tan tarde, bueno Marick nos vemos después.

Colgó el teléfono al encontrar una especie de diario en una de las gavetas de la habitación de su hija trato de ojearlo pero estaba con llave.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Anzu comenzaba a despertar el dolor de cabeza la tenía medio tonta, abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación (estaba en la de Atem) salto de la cama tomo su bolso y salió corriendo pasando por la sala donde Atem dormía, pero al escuchar como Anzu salió corriendo del departamento se levantó solo para verla cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Anzu llego a su casa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido camino de puntitas hasta llegar al comedor desde ahí pudo ver a su padre sentado en una silla en la cocina, obviamente no tenía una expresión feliz.

-Donde estuviste?- -decía cruzándose de brazos.

-lo lamento papá me quede dormida y.

-ah claro hueles a alcohol Anzu!

-y que! Tú también

-Anzu no me hable así.

-pero es que tú me gritaste

-con quien estuviste.

-con mi…

-ah! si ese chico de la universidad, que clase de chico es que hace que no llegues a dormir a la casa y te manda oliendo a alcohol?

-no papá no sabes lo que paso y tampoco como es el.

-a no, te equivocas se suficiente de el con tus acciones.

Anzu estaba muy mal, hasta que vio su diario en la mesa y eso el enojo.

-eso es mío.- -dijo tomando el libro café de la mesa.- -que haces con él?

-eh yo trataba de encontrar información.

-que ahora soy uno de tus criminales que tienes que investigar?- -decía Anzu muy enojada

-no Anzu yo solo trato de protegerte.

-claro solo estas frustrado porque no pudiste proteger a mamá- -el padre de Anzu no soporto lo que su hija le había dicho y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una fuerte cachetada que hizo que Anzu callera al suelo, el señor Mazaki al ver lo que había hecho trato de disculparse, pero Anzu lo miro con temor y se levantó para salir corriendo a su habitación.

El solo se sentó de nuevo en la silla y se froto las cienes.

(En la terraza del edificio donde viven los chicos)

-te digo Atem es buena idea lo de la venganza pero no dejes que su padre te vea aun porque si no estás muerto.- -hablaba Jono quien se disponía a hacer ejercicio levantando pesas.

-claro amigo lo que tú digas- -decía Atem observando como Jono intentaba levantar la pesa y no pudo se quedó con ella en el pecho sin poder levantarla.

-oye viejo ayúdame- -pronuncio con dificultad- -no puedo r-respirar.

-qué bueno, tómalo como la venganza jeje- -Atem paso al lado de su amigo y camino hacia la entrada al edificio.

Atem y Jono bajaron a su departamento

-oye esas bromas no me gustan casi se me rompe el esternón.

-Jono no fue idea mía que levantaras el doble del peso normal con que trabajas- -Atem abre la puerta y ambos se quedan sorprendidos al ver quien estaba en el sofá de su sala.

-Anzu!

-hola chicos- -saludo la ojiazul, tenía junto a ella una mochila muy grande, y con sus manos entrelazadas puso la mejor mirada de cachorro que tenía y les pregunto a los chicos.- -les molesta si vivo aquí?

_**Anzu: bueno espero que les guste este cap **_

_**IAH: agradecemos los reviews del capítulo anterior a:**_

_**LauuChanSay**_

_**lirilara77artemis**_

_**Nadia Mutou**_

_**dany14-black8**_

_**hechizera**_

_**Anzu y IAH: dejen reviews onegai ^_^**_


	7. te amo

_**Anzu H: uuu no me tarde mucho cierto**_

_**IAH: ya era hora **_

_**Anzu: bien lamentamos que este corto pero hay una advertencia.**_

_**IAH: habrá lemon?**_

_**Anzu: no exactamente pero si lo harán ^_^ solo que no ando con la inspiración para un lemon.**_

_**IAH: bueno ya saben que yugioh no nos pertenece así que empecemos.**_

_**Un propósito**_

_**Cap 7**_

_**Te amo **_

-les molesta si vivo aquí?

Ambos chicos se vieron el uno al otro, Jono solo se encogió de hombros y se retiró a la cocina para que Atem pudiera hablar con la chica.

-Anzu claro que puedes vivir aquí, pero.- -Atem se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y observo su rostro.- -dime que te paso?- -pregunto colocando su mano en la barbilla de la chica y su dedo pulgar en la comisura de los labios donde Anzu tenía un golpe en el que aún quedaban restos de sangre.

-nada.- -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.- -solo no quiero regresar a mi casa.

-bien luego me cuentas, puedes llevar tu cosas a mi habitación.

-gracias Atem.- -Anzu le regalo una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dejar sus cosas.

Atem se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde Jono lo esperaba.

-espero que no te moleste que viva con nosotros.

-no en lo absoluto viejo pero.

-pero qué?

-a tu suegro sí que le gusta golpear a las personas.

-¡cállate!.- -dijo Atem con cara de preocupación.

-esto sí que no estaba en el plan.- -dijo Jono colocando su mano el hombro de Atem.

-no lo repetiré Jono ¡cállate!.

-jeje suerte amigo me voy a ver a Mai.- -en el momento que Jono se iba Anzu llega ambos la observan pues los había sorprendido, que tal si escucho algo.

-que sucede chicos?

-nada.- -contesto Atem.- - solo discutíamos con Jono que hay que arreglar la cerradura de la puerta.- -Anzu volteo y vio que las cerraduras de la puerta estaban en pésimas condiciones, ella observo a los chicos y entre risas les dijo.

-jaja si no saben los fácil que fue entrar aquí.

-bueno nos vemos más tarde.- -se despidió el rubio largándose del lugar.

Por la tarde en el departamento Atem parecía estar acomodando la que sería su nueva cama, el sofá, Anzu se había ido a tomar una siesta pues con los recientes acontecimientos necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Atem se dirige a la cocina para ver que encuentra de comer y en el camino se encuentra a una despeinada Anzu, quien además solo llevaba puesta una camisa como 5 tallas más que la de ella que le cubría solo un poco de sus largas piernas.

-Anzu! Veo que ya despertaste.

-sí, dormir me relajo un poco

-qué bueno.- -menciono el tricolor quien no le había quitado la vista de encima a la chica frente a él, como si Anzu fuese un imán para su cuerpo Atem se acercó a la chica y la acorralo contra la pared, ambos se observaban y lentamente sus rostros se acercaron hasta que no hubo línea de separación y dio inicio un beso dulce al inicio pero con forme pasaban los segundos se volvió apasionado.

No cavia duda de la atracción que ambos sentían y para Atem era algo extraño nunca se sintió así por una chica, hasta la fecha la única chica que era dueña de sus ojos era su hermanita Moka, pero obviamente Anzu lo cautivo de una manera muy diferente, la quería y mucho aunque no hubiesen convivido mucho ella tenía algo que hacía que se sintiera bien con solo estar cerca de ella.

Por otro lado Anzu creía que Atem era un chico enigmático y por alguna razón se sintió atraída hacia él desde el día que invento un teatro para invitarla a salir, había logrado entrar en su corazón que en esos momentos latía como nunca por estar cerca del ojivioleta.

Atem comenzó a acariciar el muslo de Anzu, Anzu no se opuso en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario ya que ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él para sentir aún más cerca. En un suave movimiento el tricolor guío a la castaña hasta la recamara.

Atem coloco lentamente a Anzu sobre la cama todo esto sin romper ni por un segundo el beso, quedando el sobre ella.

Atem rompió el beso para observar el rostro de la linda chica, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y los apreciaba tal como lo hacia ella con los ojos de él.

-eres muy linda sabias.- -Anzu estaba sonrojada y eso hizo que su rubor aumentara, ella lo observo y le dijo suavemente.

-te amo Atem.- -se podría decir que Atem se sorprendió un poco ante estas palabras, él sabía perfectamente que no se usaban en vano, sus ojos amatistas se posaron el rostro de Anzu y con toda sinceridad le dijo.

-yo también te amo Anzu.

De nuevo sus labios se fundieron y la ropa que ambos traían se convirtió en un estorbo, empezaba a caer el sol por lo que el final de la tarde y ellos serían los únicos testigos del amor que se tenían.

(En otro departamento)

-¡como que hay una chica viviendo con ustedes!

-Mai no entiendes es la novia de Atem yo no tengo nada que ver con ella y tampoco con que se allá mudado con nosotros

-Jonouichi más te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad

-te lo juro amor.

-y quien es esa chica y porque se fue a vivir con ustedes, no me digas que está embarazada?

-pues no que yo sepa

-entonces?

-tuvo problemas con su padre, o al menos eso creo por el golpe que tenía en su cara.

-pobre chica, y cuál es su nombre.

-mmm se llama Anzu

-Anzu?

-si porque?

-descríbemela.

-Mai ya te dije que no tienes por qué estar celosa…- -la chica callo a Jono tomándolo bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa.

-no es por celos descríbemela te digo.

-calma! Calma! Estas loca. Bien tiene el pelo castaño hasta los hombros, su piel es blanca y.- -con cada rasgo que Jono describía Mai habría más los ojos en sorpresa y estuvieron abiertos en toda su extensión cuando Jono dijo el ultimo rasgo.- -y tiene ojos grandes y de color azul.

Mai se levantó de golpe y tomo a Jono del brazo, tomo su bolso y camino hacia la puerta.

-oye! que pasa, a dónde vamos? Creí que nos quedaríamos para…

-silencio! Me llevaras a tu departamento y te advierto si tú y tu amigo tiene algo que ver con que esa chica allá huido de su casa, conocerán quien es Mai Kujaku.

Jono solo trago salivo y obedeció lo que su novia había dicho, la llevo hasta donde vivía.

_**Anzu: bien esperamos que les guste**_

_**IAH: sip y gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: **_

_**Nadia mutou**_

_**dany14-black8**_

_**LauraAndara**_

_**Anzu: nuevamente muchas gracias y dejen reviews onegai **_


	8. Nunca estarás sola

_**IAH: Anzu Hyuga ven y dales la cara a los lectores**_

_**Anzu H : ….**_

_**IAH: bien lamento que este cap este cortó **_

_**Anzu: también el retraso (se va)**_

_**IAH: lo tenía a la mitad desde la última vez que actualice y lamento mucho no apresurarme, este capítulo es mas de amistad y de los sentimientos de Anzu, que solo se pueden compartir con una buena amiga espero que lo disfruten nos leemos abajo.**_

_**Yugioh no nos pertenece ok. por cierto edite los agradecimientos me hacia falta alguien lo siento T-T  
**_

_**Un propósito**_

_**Cap 8**_

_**Nunca estarás sola. **_

Por uno de los pasillos de un edificio de departamentos podían escucharse unos pasos flojos que casi arrastraban los pies seguidos por unos pasos firmes al parecer de una mujer pues se escuchaba el taconear de sus zapatos.

El chico rubio se paró frente a la puerta y volteo para decirle a su novia.

-bien llegamos ^_^ _"Atem espero de todo corazón que estés viendo la tele -_-u"_

El chico abrió la puerta y dejo ver en la sala a su amigo de peinado extraño sentado en el sofá mirando tranquilamente la televisión, este al percatarse de la llegada de su amigo le dijo.

-Jono, creí que te quedarías con Mai esta noche, acaso te echo?- -decía casi burlón pero luego observo a la chica rubia aparecer tras Jono.

-no lo eche, preferí venir a su depa para conocer a tu novia

-eh? Pues ahorita se está bañando, si quieres esperarla?- -propuso el ojivioleta extrañado pues no encontraba el porqué del interés de la rubia en conocer a su Anzu.

-por supuesto.- -finalizo Mai tomando asiento en el sofá

-quieres algo de tomar?- -pregunto Atem a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-agua estaría bien por favor- - dicho esto Atem se fue a la cocina seguido por Jono

-que le pasa porque quiere conocer a Anzu? - -pregunto Atem a Jono una vez que llegaron a la cocina

-no lo sé yo le conté que viviría con nosotros al principio se enojó de celos, luego le dije que era tu novia y que ella no quería regresar a su casa, cuando le dije que se llamaba Anzu se puso como loca otra vez y creo que Mai es amiga de Anzu.

- tú crees- -menciono con sarcasmo el tricolor.- - claro que debe conocerla Jono.

-y eso que? De que te preocupas?

-me preocupa el hecho de que Mai estaba con nosotros el día que el padre de Anzu me golpeo, que tal si le dice, que tal si Anzu sospecha que empecé a salir con ella porque tu boca es enorme ¡Jono!

-oye! yo no sé para qué me haces caso.

-pues por una vez en mi vida me alegra haberte hecho caso, solo espero que Anzu nunca se entere de tu estúpido plan.

-que acaso ya no vas a seguir con el plan?

-Jono?

En ese momento se escucha como se abre la puerta del baño que está del otro lado del pasillo Atem le lleva el vaso con agua a Mai y se regresa al cuarto para poder hablar con Anzu quien estaba terminando de ponerse un blusa celeste de mangas cortas.

-Anzu quiero presentarte a alguien.

-¿así? ¿Quién?- -decía la castaña mientras cepillaba su cabello mojado y se miraba en un espejo

-es la novia de Jonouichi está en la sala y te quiere conocer.

-¿a mí? Y eso ¿porque?

-no lo sé, solo vamos.

Atem y Anzu se dirigen a la sala y cuando los ojos violetas de la rubia se cruzan con los azules de la castaña ambas se quedan con la boca un tanto abierta sin que ninguna pudiera decir algo.

Mientras tanto los chicos las observaban, era obvio que se conocían y parecía que ninguno de los 4 mencionaría palabra en un rato.

-¿q-q-qué haces aquí?- -tartamudearon al unísono las chicas

-no contéstame tu primero.- -hablo la rubia observando a su amiga que tenía un color rojo en sus mejillas.

-pues e-es que voy a vivir aquí.

-y se puede saber la razón.- -pregunto Mai con un tono de preocupación.

Anzu cambio su cara avergonzada por una de enojo.

-no quiero regresar a mi casa Mai.

-que sucedió amiga.

Anzu se abrazó a sí misma y desvió la mirada, para no ver a nadie de los presentes.

-pues- -Mai noto que Anzu tenía una mirada triste y se acercó a ella para preguntarle.

-quieres hablar en privado?- -Anzu asintió y Mai volteo a ver a los chicos.

-¡ustedes 2! vallan a comprar la cena.- -ordeno la rubia señalando la puerta, Atem la miro extrañado, porque rayos esa chica le daba órdenes, pero Jonouichi le tomó del brazo y lo llevo fuera del departamento.

Una vez que estuvieron solas Anzu abrazo a Mai.

-estas bien Anzu?

-si Mai estoy bien es solo que mi papá no me entiende me pego muy fuerte

-y porque hizo eso tuvo que tener una razón.

-si anoche no llegue a dormir a la casa.

-y no le avisaste donde te quedarías.

-el problema es que no pude.

-y eso porque?

-lo que paso es que vine a visitar a Atem, el me invito a cenar y luego Jono nos llevó a una fiesta ahí me dio una gelatina, que sabía rara por cierto, luego de eso me sentí muy mal y no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, hasta que me desperté esta mañana en la habitación de Atem.

-"ese Jono ya vera" bueno pero tu papá estaba enojado por eso…

-no Mai me pego porque le dije la verdad, él es muy estricto, yo lo amo Mai pero a veces me sofoca y nunca me sentí tan libre como me siento ahora, en mi casa los últimos días me sentía tan… - -Anzu bajo la mirada- -tan sola Mai sin nadie que me escuchara.

Mai, hizo un puchero como diciéndole a Anzu … y que hay de mi… cosa que Anzu descifro inmediatamente

-no me mal entiendas amiga, yo sé que si te puedo contar todo pero no quiero molestarte tú tienes que trabajar y tienes tus propios problemas.

-tonta!- -regaño Mai, Anzu solo a abrió sus ojos por la impresión y la escucho.

-nunca, escúchame nunca serás una molestia para mi puedes contarme todo lo que quieras y si querías un lugar para vivir porque no me dijiste.

-tampoco quiero que me mal entiendas Mai, pero decidí venir aquí porque estoy enamorada de Atem.

-Atem? Pero si apenas lo conoces Anzu Mazaki, nunca creí que tú dijeras eso.

-jaja vamos que hay de ti y Jono la última vez que te vi no tenías novio.

-esa es otra historia.- -dijo Mai para evitar hablar del tema.

-y prueba de lo pequeño que es el mundo.- - pronuncio Anzu tomando muy en cuenta lo que había dicho.

-si quien diría que nuestros novios serian amigos.

-sí, Mai.- -la rubia la miro inclinando un poco la cabeza.- -gracias por preocuparte por mi amiga.- - dijo la castaña con sinceridad

-no tienes por qué darlas.- -Mai y Anzu comparten un abrazo y en ese momento la puerta se abre revelando a los chicos que traían consigo la cena.

Ambos se quedan parados viendo a las chicas que aún se abrazaban.

-hey que pasa aquí?- -pregunto Jono colocando las bolsas que traía un una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro.

-como que, qué pasa? - -interrogo Mai.

-pasa algo malo.- -dijo Anzu sonriendo.

-pues ese abrazo se ve raro. - -dijo pícaramente.

Atem solo rodo los ojos y le pego a Jono en la cabeza con la mano en la que traía una bolsa con 4 botellas de refresco.

-cállate Jono y ayúdame a servir la cena.

Las chicas rieron por lo bajo y pasaron una noche agradable, en compañía de los chicos que las tenían perdidamente enamoradas.

**Anzu: bueno espero que me tengan paciencia mi hámster (cerebro) avanza de a poquito**

**IAH: agradecemos su reviews en el cap anterior a:**

**dany14-black8: jeje lamento que no haya sido como querías el lemon, salúdame a tu inner**

**Nadia Mutou: la verdad ni yo sé que fue eso?. Y creo que hikari imaginobien lo que Jono y Mai iban a hacer ^_^**

**Laura Andara: jeje mira lo que te hice pensar de Atem, espero sigas leyendo **

** sisbabydoll gracias por comentar. porque no me aparecia tu nombre eh editado el cap varias veces espero que hoy si aparesca agradezco mucho tu comentario si no dejo tu iniciales S.B  
**

**Bien gracias a todas por comentar espero que este cap también sea merecedor de uno de sus reviews cuídense mucho matta neee…**


End file.
